My Life, My Own Personal Hell
by Celestial Slytherin-Black
Summary: Before Serena was Serenity Pendragon, she was Celestial Tsuki and in love with Yue. He fell in love with another, so she became mortal instead of staying immortal. Anyway, please review! P.S.: I put the rating up for later, even though it's none graphic.
1. Goodbye Yue

'Life.  
  
How I hate that word. Why is that even a word? Ueh. I absolutely hate that word. My life is like my own personal hell. You know the saying 'I'm not a warrior but a princess, but try to crack me, and I'll break your teeth,' is true after all. My life is my own personal hell. Ever since I met him, I have been trying to get him. Him, with his silvery-blue eyes, and his silver hair, and his main colors that are silver and blue, and his blue scrunches. Ugh! See? I'm absolutely melting over him! I know practically everything thing about him, up from his favorite book, down to his favorite food. We've been friends for the longest, and I've even told him my feelings! Yet he still chooses her over me! Why?! My mind. it feels like a roller coaster, like its going out of this world, out of  
  
c  
  
o  
  
n  
  
t  
  
r  
  
o  
  
l  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WHY?! (TEAR STAIN) Why did he chose her (TEAR STAIN) over me? (TEAR STAIN) At least now Celestial can die in peace and (TEAR STAIN) Serenity can be born (TEAR STAIN). At least now I know (TEAR STAIN) the answer (TEAR STAIN) to my (TEAR STAIN) questions. Goodbye, diary. You've been oh so very helpful. Goodbye, my love. May you always be happy no matter what, whether it be now or later in the future. Goodbye, goodbye forever my love. Goodbye, Yue. Because now I know that my life is my own personal hell.  
  
~ Serenity Pendragon, Formally known as Celestial Tsuki.  
  
Yue closed the diary and sighed as tears traced slow and silent pathways down his face, 'Serenity...'Renity... Celes...'  
  
There. Done! Can anyone tell me how to do italics and bold print? Thanks! Anyway, SM and CCS aren't mine, just using them for the time being. Also, Celestial Tsuki is Serena, but she looks totally different. Also, I hoped you like it and that you review! PPPPLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE????????????? 


	2. AN

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story!!! And I agree with you Moon Kitty, that I also LOVE Serenity/Yue stories * giggles *!! Also, major thanks to PinkRabbit about the spelling. *grumbles* stupid spell check. *grumbles* Also, don't worry LadyKatherine16, I'll have the answer to your questions in the next chapter which I am writing right now. And, I do the SAME thing about making up what happens next. Thanks again everyone!!!!  
  
~ Celestial Artemis Pendragon 


	3. Life At Home Part: A

Hey all! Another chapter to my story with my favorite pairing. Also, //...// is italics, and **...** is bold- Just for future references of course.  
  
My Life- My Own Personal Hell  
  
Yue sighed as he walked down the street to school, 'Oh Celes... if only you knew... if only you knew that... I really... love you...' "YYYUUUEEE!!!" a pink, brown, and red blur that yelled it banshee- style, ran and glomped the poor boy (man) Relena- (*cough*stalker*cough*) style. "H-Hello... Ruby... Please... let...g-go... Can't... //breathe//..." "Oh! Sorry Yue." "It's all right. Let's just go in."  
  
*~* Later that day *~*  
  
Yue opened up to an earlier entry, as he wanted Yue opened up to an earlier entry, as he wanted to know more about the woman who loved him and knew everything about him, while he didn't know everything about her- **yet **.  
  
'Urgh! I can't believe her! Complain and moan, moan and complain. Why can't she just see I'm tired? Why can't she just see that I want to lay down. Lay down and forget everybody and everything... She just belittles and abuses- verbally, not physically and mentally diary- me. She tells me things that I just roll my eyes outwardly, yet inwardly, I'm crying. Crying because of what she accuses me of. I'm just 13! I don't want to deal with this! In school, people view me as an outcast, but they don't know the real me. They don't look deeper into me, they don't look beyond the surface. They always tell me that 'I'm too //proper.//' Teh. Shows how much they know me. At home, I'm always being told to do stuff, while my brothers gets to sit back, laugh at me, and do nothing! He's 10, he could be doing something too! Instead, he just leaves everything for me to do. I can't stand this! I feel so violated at times... I can't help it... Sometimes I want to be selfish and end it all. I'm not strong enough though... I can't go through with it... Someday, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday, whether it be in the near future or far, I'll be selfish and think about myself and only myself. Someday, I'll just give up and die somehow. But for now, I'll just sit and smile and be proper and be unselfish. For now, I'll just cry in the inside, while be calm on the outside. For now, I'll just sit and hide my true self from the world. Good night now diary.' 


	4. Yue's Reaction, Part: B to 'Life At Home...

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I got! Again, //...// = italics, **...** = bold, *...* = emphasis, and (...) = trail off. Also, a note to PinkRabbit: Thanks a lot for your help, and you can prowl all you want and please say hello to flying panda for me! Thank you, and on with story!  
  
My Life- My Own Personal Hell Chapter: 3  
  
Yue sucked in a breath as tears leaked from his closed eyelids, down his pale cheeks. When he opened his eyes, they were a pale silver, 'How? How could I have never known? All the signs were there... How she was always subdued, how she always got quiet when her mother was around, how she always flinched when people looked at her hard, and how she winced when someone cried, or when she always whimpered (quietly) when someone yelled at her or at a child... How could I haven't known?'  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I have NO ideas right now. I have been sucked dry writing 'Destiny' (my story on my other profile page 'Fallen Angel' soon to be 'Serenity A. Usagi Tsuki')) Also, I'll update my bio soon. Anyway, please review everyone! So till next time, bai bai!!!! 


	5. A look into a dark past and an even dark...

As always, //...// =italics, **...** =bold, *...* =emphasis, and (...)= A/N. And now people, please welcome the- 'WAIT!!!' Suddenly a girl appears. She had red, blonde, brown, purple, black, and white streaks in her hair with silver sparkles and grey tips in it (including bangs) with grey eyes with gold streaks and silver flecks in it (this is how I wished I looked like). Me: What is it Celestial? Celestial: You forgot the disclaimer. Me: So what? Celestial: So what? SO WHAT?? You need it of course! Me: Oh stop being so melodramatic and say the damn thing already! Celestial: Oh alright all ready! She (points to me) doesn't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura. They belong to their own respective owners. Me: Don't worry, you'll see her later. Anyway..... Me and Celestial: Enjoy the story!!!!!  
  
My Life- My Own Personal Hell  
  
Yue then opened the diary to find out more about the girl that he found out that had a darker life than anyone could have imagined.  
  
'I wonder...' the entry started after the last one (chapter before last) said, 'I wonder how anyone would react if they knew that I wasn't so perfect, so pure, after all. Would they go into shock silence? Or would they just not care at all? Would they worry? Or would they not run for help? Would they st-'  
  
Yue stopped reading as the bell rang.  
  
'Good! Lunch time. At least now I can finish this entry and find out what she's talking (writing) about.'  
  
'-stop him? Or let him continue? Every time I visit him, I wish I could tell him, Yue, but I'm afraid of what will happen. I'm afraid that it will be harder, worse, the next time. I'm afraid of him. Kenji. Everyday, each night, he comes on me, forcing his mouth on mine, kissing my tender lips. He then grabs the front of my dress (the princess dress with the puff balls on the shoulders I mean) leaving my breast exposed. Unfortunately, he is a mage. He turns my mind and body against my heart and my wishes. He then uses his magic to over ride mine when I try to fight and stop him and he rips off the rest of my dress to see and smell-'  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!! Yue cursed as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
ALRIGHT!!!! FINALLY! I'M FINISHED!!! Sorry it's so short, but hey. *shrugs* it's a cliffhanger. Don't worry. I'm thinking of the next chapter as I type. Anyway, please review!! And don't worry, I'm going to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Celestial: Yeah! So please don't kill her. Again, please review! Me and Celestial: TILL NEXT TIME! BYE!!!!!!! 


	6. ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS  
  
Hey everyone! Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. You see, since I have High School midterms and writers block, I won't be able to update or anything. Sorry! Anyway, criticism and helpful hints are always welcome. Just remember now people, even though I cannot update, doesn't mean that I can't review, so.. SHOW ME THE STORIES!!!!!!!  
  
~Celestial Slytherin-Black 


	7. Yue's Realization

A/N: HIIIIIIII! giggles hysterically I've finally been able to update! This wasn't the original chapter, but it'll have to do. Sorry about the long wait, but first I lost the first draft, then my Granny died January 18, 2004, and then I had to move into my aunt's house and I then lost the second draft….. ANYWHO! The same stuff from before, and if you don't remember, sorry, but I can't remember either. Sorry! Damn short-term memory! Also, the characters don't belong to me except the names that my psychotic mind thinks up for the characters. AND NOW: ON WITH THE STORY! WWWWEEEE!

The branch that was in Yue's hand snapped. The sound was so loud that the unsuspecting birds who were watching him in curiosity, flew away in surprise.

Yue looked down in anger and surprise. He hadn't been aware that he had anything in his hand, let alone snapped it in half, so deep in the journal he had been in, until the sharp pieces had bitten into his hand. Yue looked at the broken branch and in anger, through it into the air hard, and started to fire ice shards into it, picturing it as Selenity's and Kenji's faces. But most of all, he pictured it as the face he saw everyday in the mirror-his own.

Behind the trees

A pair of silverish-blue eyes looked at the enraged guardian in sadness and amusement.

"Yes, that's right Yue. Get angry. Want vengeance. Feel remorse. Feel all of these emotions now, because later, I swear that I'll make them go away." The owner of the eyes pushed her blueish- purpleish hair behind her ear from where the wind had blew it into her face.

Back with Yue

'How dare he! How dare he touch her! How **dare** he put his hands on my love!' Yue stopped in shock, 'My love? Did I really just think that? Wait, yes, I did. Is it true the way I feel? Yes, it is.' Yue's eyes went wide with shock and realization, and then softened.

Yue looked up at the sky and whispered to the moon, "Wherever you may be, I'll find you, I'll heal you, and I'll tell you the truth. I'll finally tell you that I've been in love with you since we met as kids. I'll finally tell you what I couldn't tell you then. I promise."

In the trees

The young woman smiled and closed her eyes, "Don't worry about all of that Yue, because I already know. But don't you worry about me at all. Just know that I'll keep you to your promise. I'll tell you all about my life, my own personal hell. Also, just remember that when we meet, I'll finally be able to tell what I've wanted to tell you since forever to your face. I'll finally be able to tell you. I'll finally be able to tell youthat I love you."

DONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'm done with this chapter now!


End file.
